moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Gomez
Diego Gomez is a character from the CGI-animated film Resident Evil: Vendetta. Once a normal human being, he was employed by the bioterrorist Glenn Arias and allowed himself to be transformed into a hulking superhuman beast. Diego does not speak in the film, but his vocalisations are provided by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Prior to the events of the film, Diego and his daughter Maria were friends of Glenn Arias' family. When Arias' wedding was bombed by a U.S. government drone, Diego was one of the few survivors, though the attack had left him horribly disfigured. Seeking revenge against the U.S. government and humanity as a whole, Arias began developing a deadly viral weapon and employed Diego and Maria to aid him in his vendetta. Diego willingly submitted himself to a series of genetic alterations that healed and enhanced his body, turning him into a hulking superhuman soldier. Diego and his daughter Maria assisted Arias as he plotted to unleash the A-Virus on the United States. Having tainted the Great Lakes with the virus and distributed their water commercially via his dummy company A-GUA Industries, Arias had already infected most of the population of New York. All that remained was to trigger the dormant virus with a gas that he spread throughout the city via tanker trucks. As this plan was underway, Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy had infiltrated Arias' hideout. After the two split up, Leon encountered Diego and a fight ensued. Though physically outmatched by Diego's mutant strength, Leon's cunning and quick thinking allowed him to defeat Diego by planting an incendiary grenade beneath the giant's boot as he attempted to stomp on Leon's head. The incendiary went off and flames enveloped Diego's body, bringing him down but not killing him. Death Diego survived his encounter with Leon and minutes later found Arias near death after his showdown with Chris. Arias ordered Diego to remove the mechanical devices on his body that prevented him from mutating any further. When Diego did this, a series of tentacles tore out of his back and grabbed the dying Arias, assimilating with his flesh and merging the two of them into a grotesque creature with astonishing strength. In this form, Diego's head had receded into the chest while Arias' head was positioned above the shoulders and controlled the body. In his new Tyrant form, Arias climbed up to the roof of his tower and attacked Leon and Chris once more. The two agents struggled to fend off the monster's attacks, but were soon backed up by BSAA agents Nadia and D.C.. From the bay of her Osprey dropship, Nadia fired a round from her anti-materiel rifle which tore through Ariego's torso, destroying Diego's sunken head and essentially killing him. Arias remained able to fight and leapt at the Osprey, using his extendable claws to anchor himself to the aircraft. Leon was able to send Arias falling after sending his motorcycle driving off the tower roof and slamming into Arias. He then shot at the bike's fuel tank, causing it to explode. Arias used his claws to anchor himself to the side of the building, but then Chris finished him off by firing a grenade from his rifle which hit Arias straight in his exposed heart and blew him to smithereens. Category:Animated Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Resident Evil: Vendetta Category:Mutant Characters Category:Villains Category:Died In Battle Category:Final Showdown Category:Death by Shooting Category:Transformed Characters Category:Death by Explosion